1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 4-dimethylamino-1-hydroxybutane-1,1-diphosphonic acid (also referred to hereinafter as "DABD"), to water-soluble salts thereof, to a process for their production, and to their use.
2. Description of Relevant Art
German Pat. No. 2,534,391 describes 1-hydroxy-3-aminoalkane-1,1-diphosphonic acids, their production and their use as complexing agents for alkaline earth metal ions, preferably calcium ions. The use of these compounds for pharmaceutical purposes is also described.
German Pat. No. 2,405,254 describes the use of 3-amino-1-hydroxy-propane-1,1-diphosphoric acid or its water-soluble salts for influencing calcium metabolism disturbances in the animal body.
European Pat. No. 39,033 describes and improved process for the production of .omega.-amino-1-hydroxyalkylidene-1,1-bis-phosphonic acids.